


General Orange

by PaperFox19



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Exhibitionism, Harems, Hyperinflation, M/M, Tail Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Goku has his Saiyan memories, but grows up as a human. When he’s 21 he winds up in the ranks of the red ribbon army but he does things his own way. With a wish in mind he begins to move and collect the dragon balls.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

General Orange

Goku has his Saiyan memories but grows up as a human. When he’s 21 he winds up in the ranks of the red ribbon army but he does things his own way. With a wish in mind, he begins to move and collect the dragon balls.

Chap 1 Kakarot and Goku

Kakarot came to Earth as a kid but didn’t hit his head. He was found by Gohan and was quite difficult. He still had his Saiyan mind, only until Gohan proved his strength through his martial arts did Kakarot trust him. He grew up under Gohan’s teachings, and even to his wild Saiyan mind, he could see the man’s calm and honorable nature had merit. Despite his power, Gohan was easily able to defeat him time and time again, power alone couldn't win a fight but with skill, one could take power and forge it into a weapon.

He learned to control his anger and learned martial arts as a way to grow stronger. Gohan taught him many things, including how one could control ki. While he didn't enjoy it, through meditation he was able to control his transformation and master his Ozaru form. He could fire a ki blast from his mouth, and perform a technique known as the Kamehameha. He decided he would develop his own techniques as time carried on.

He trained hard and gained a strong view on life. The balance of destruction and creation, even as the fire burns and destroys from that destruction new life will be formed. By being weak and trained to be strong he saw the value of growth and change. His destructive impulses were calmed, but his desire to fight the strong hadn't changed.

The young man's Saiyan blood always flared in a fight. Soon Gohan taught him all he could and even gave the boy a name...Son Goku. Kakarot still knew his family name, he got brief visions of his parents and a word...Kakarot...

He found his pod but was unable to read anything. Gohan eventually set the boy out on a journey, giving him the 4-star ball and the power poll as a gift to remember him. There was a lot of the world Kakarot needed to know, the truth about his past was one thing, his future and place in the world were another.

Gohan believed he could find answers in the city when he was 16, he carried his pod and asked around if there was anyone who knew of technology. Some fools tried to mug him, which Kakarot easily put them in their place. He eventually got sent to the Brief's compound.

He met Dr. Briefs and Bulma Briefs, father and daughter and both geniuses. They were quite fascinated with alien technology. “I can probably translate if given enough time.”

“I don't have any money, but I would appreciate the help.” he gave a polite bow.

“Well how about trade, some of the tech in exchange for information.” Kakarot nodded.

The Briefs were one of the wealthiest families in the world, their scientific advancements had revolutionized the world for generations. Various vehicles, Dino Caps, and yes even space travel. Kakarot stayed there for some time, and actually fended off some crooks who tried to kidnap Bulma for ransom. He handled the issue with ease.

Bulma was very grateful and helped him with his situation. Pulling some strings she got him an identity and even set him up some money since he had no interest in money she dumped it into a savings account.

She was able to translate the Saiyan language since it wasn't far off from their own. The ships had very basic information, the Saiyans were a warrior race that served the Frost Empire as soldiers. “Soldiers?”

“Yeah Soldiers, you know guys who enlist to fight in wars and stuff.” Kakarot tilted his head to the side. “Its a bit complicated but I'll try to simplify it, there are those that train and put their skills to use in protecting their home and their land.”

“So it's a good thing?”

“Well maybe, being a soldier isn't usually good or bad, it's usually who they are serving that's an issue.” Kakarot sat down and listened. “If the one they serve is good than a soldier's goal is usually to protect his home, fighting to defend his people. If the one they serve is bad, soldiers can be used to conquer and hurt people.”

“I see...thank you Bulma. I'll keep this in mind.” There was also info on Saiyan biology, how a Saiyan can get stronger, Saiyan techniques. It appears weaker Saiyans couldn't even use ki and had to rely on technology to fight. “Bulma, if possible do you think you can find out where I come from?”

“It might take some time, I'm still going through a lot of data, but it might be possible.”

“Thank you, I'll leave my ship to you then. I'm gonna continue my journey.” the two parted ways. Kakarot continuing his path through the world. Gohan had told him of his master, Master Roshi, and they could possibly provide Goku with a challenge.

He went to Turtle Island and found the Kame House. Roshi was surprised to find a humanoid visitor, but he wasn't sure with the guys tail. “Are you Master Roshi?” he asked.

“Depends who are you?”

Kakarot gave a bow. “I am Son Goku, believe it or not, I'm an alien warrior found and raised by Gohan.”

Roshi's eyes widened. The man was telling the truth, he could read it in his aura. Gohan had mentioned he had found a child, that was so long ago he forgot. He also had Gohan's power pole, so the pieces fit together. “What can I do for you?”

“I would like you to train me, I wish to grow stronger.”

“Before I accept you, I must ask, why do you want to become stronger?” There was a pause.

“To find my place in this world.”

'Interesting…' Roshi chuckled. “Alright, you may stay with me and face my training!”

Goku trained with Master Roshi for 2 years and even Roshi was a little scared at how strong Goku was. He soaked up new techniques like a sponge, and then applied twists to them. He took his technique that turned one's ki and turned it into lightning and controlled it, his ki control plus this technique allowed him to create a Lightning Punch, a technique that could disrupt one's ki and knock them out. He also did it with a ki ball, and turned it into Thunder Ball, depending on how much ki used it ranged from knock out, damage, and a cage.

Roshi was happy to explain the birds and the bees with him, he shared his variety of porn, and Kakarot only responded to the sight of males together. Roshi explained, teaching him the ins and outs of gay sex, Roshi was a super perv, sure he had a weakness for the ladies, but he appreciated a sexy man. He gave Kakarot a full sex ed lesson and taught him how to make a guy's first time an amazing time.

Kakarot thanked Roshi for everything he taught him, it was certainly an enlightening experience. Roshi gave him an idea on where to go next, there was a mighty tower that reached far above the sky if Kakarot found it and met the master he'd be able to grow even stronger. “Sounds good, thank you Master Roshi!” he bowed.

He was 18 when he found Korin's tower, he managed to climb it and meet Korin. He was surprised he was an anthro cat, even more, surprised by his skills. He trained with Korin, and although he mastered the training in 3 days he stuck with it for three years.

Korin was so impressed he gave Kakarot the real sacred water, the water reacted positively with his Saiyan cells boosting his strength tenfold.

The power he gained and the strength he earned helped him grow into a fine young man. He returned to Gohan a 21-year-old man. Gohan was impressed with Goku’s strength, he saw how the world had changed him. He knew he had failed the boy unable to teach him more about the world being a hermit, but looking into his eyes he could see his Goku would be able to make his own choices now and find his place in the world.

He told the boy his time was almost up, but he was impressed and proud of the man Goku had grown up to be. “No, grandfather, you can't go.”

“I've lived a good life. Do not shed tears for me boy, you gave me the best years.” Gohan passed away in peace, telling Goku he was family. Goku buried him and shed tears, feeling a loss for the first time in his life.

Not sure of what to do or where to go he went to Bulma, for advice. He was told that he would need to find a job and make money if he was gonna make it in the world. He didn’t understand but promised he would. He had done work under Roshi as part of the training, so he knew how to farm, delivery work, and fight.

-x-

The Saiyan boy knew he was a warrior and a soldier, and joined the ranks of the Red Ribbon Army. His fierce power and use of ki helped him excel the ranks and he was given the code name General Orange. He didn’t care for their methods, using weapons to kill and fighting without honor. Commander Red was leading Red Ribbon, they had taken control of a few areas by force. He recognized right away that Red was a fool and his ambitions were weak at best, but he laid low. He would clean up the Red Ribbon army from the inside out.

Colonel Silver was a good judge of this, he was strong and well muscled. He was a skilled boxer but had his dreams stolen from him, his rival had slipped him something which put an end to his boxing career. So he joined the army to find a use for his strength.

Goku had fought him to earn his current rank and he defeated him good. Silver couldn't even land a hit on him, with all his training he could read the man's move.

“You don’t even realize why you are weak, serve me and I’ll free you from those walls.” Kakarot offered his hand

Silver became one of Goku’s subordinates just to see if the man was telling the truth. He was not lying, he put Silver under fierce training and taught him how to use his ki. His power level continued to grow, he ditched his weapons and focused on his own power. He couldn’t believe the strength he had, and he swore to continue serving his general.

Commander Red gathered all the Generals together, to inform them of their new goal. To gather the dragon balls, Goku knew he had the four-star ball, but thanks to the poor dragon radar they possessed they didn’t even realize it. The legend of the dragon was also news to the Saiyan but not unwelcome.

The other generals thought that the wish would help the red ribbon army conquer the world but Red had another wish in mind. Red promised the one who got the most dragon balls a huge reward. Kakarot felt this might be the time to make his move.

Silver went to prepare their ship for departure while Goku went to shower.

“Are all preparations finished?” the red-haired male asked. A soldier saluted and gave the report.

“Yes, sir! The plane is ready, as soon as you and General Orange are ready!” Silver tensed up. “Should I go get him?”

“No, I’ll go retrieve him.” He walked to his quarters and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” he heard, and he opened the door and blushed at what he saw. General Orange, his general, very much wet and naked. He was currently drying his hair, and with no modesty to cover up his crotch. Silver couldn’t help but stare, his general was 11 inches long and incredibly thick, and he wasn’t even hard. Seeing the huge length had his blood rushing south, and causing his own manhood to get hard.

'Damn it!' he blushed and tried to adjust himself in his pants.

Goku caught the scent of the arousal and smirked, he finished drying his hair. “I’m sorry sir I didn’t realize you were naked.”

“It is alright, I don’t mind.” he passed by Silver, his tail brushing the man's crotch. To his credit, he did hold back a moan. “Is the ship ready?”

“Yes sir, the ship is ready and supplies are set.”

“Excellent, good work Silver,” he said, the praise made the older male shiver in delight. It was amazing the effect Goku had on him. All the men that served in his unit respected him, far more than Commander Red. He wasn't all talk either, he backed up his ideas with actions.

Even though he was older, Silver found himself wanting to submit to the powerful man. Even standing bare ass naked he was intimidating. “This new mission might bring many new changes for the Red Ribbon Army.” He said finishing getting dressed, his tail coiled around his waist. Even though his tail was trained and no longer a weakness he still liked it coiled.

“Indeed, if this Eternal Dragon information is true, such a wish could be a huge benefit.” Kakarot was wearing an orange vest, a black undershirt, orange pants, and a blue belt, and blue cuffs. This was special weighted gear.

“Now let’s go, a lot to do.”

“Yes sir!” the red-haired male followed.

To be continued


	2. Mile High Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2 Mile High Club

Colonel Silver was a man who respected power, when he joined up the red ribbon army, he left his past behind him. He abandoned his name, his family, friends, he was Silver now. Out of all the generals, he knew general orange was the strongest. He was older than the general but the male's experience showed he was so much stronger. Even compared to Commander Red, his general was far superior. Even some of the most advanced weapons the army had were no match for him.

At first, he just wanted to learn the secret of that strength, but as he observed the male, he found himself getting attracted to him. His general was always so happy to train and spar, and when he improved Silver got praised. It felt nice...he felt like he was being reborn anew. Not only id he like his general’s style, but he was also hot as fuck!

As seen earlier seeing the male naked had his cock stirring. You can’t really blame him either, Kakarot was a young stud, he had this wild aura about him, and even if you faced him bare ass naked he wouldn’t hold back. His size would put most porn stars to shame, his muscles would make bodybuilders jealous. He sure as hell wasn’t shy...

Things like nudity and shame weren’t weights for him, it was oddly refreshing. He was more naive when he first came, but his time in the army had helped hone his senses. He had an advisor of sorts, but Silver hadn’t met them. Kakarot’s martial arts were just the way he channeled the raw power he had inside. He may not be a genius, but he wasn’t stupid either, he could read people quickly.

Kakarot didn’t flaunt himself, he was strong and if able he wanted you to get stronger too. He enjoyed a good fight, a challenge, Silver respected that. He knew he shouldn’t have feelings for his general, but fuck it. He knew for sure he wasn’t the only one.

He couldn't get the image out of his head, so wet, so naked, so thick, so gorgeous. Kakarot was a walking wet dream, especially for him. His penis was still throbbing in his tight pants. He wasn’t a virgin in one aspect, he’s always topped before, but he was also the strongest. He often lived by to the victor go the spoils. In his high school days, it was a dog eat dog, and the strongest dude in the yard made the rules.

Kakarot was stronger than him, bigger than him, younger than him but that oddly made it more erotic. He wanted to submit to this man, as his penis pulsed so did his hole. He knew how anal sex worked, but it wasn’t until he was bested by Kakarot did he want to explore it on himself.

Goku could smell it, the friction from his manhood rubbing against the fabric was intensifying the musk. His arousal spiked musk was wafting in the air, his sensitive nose-picking it up and causing his manhood to throb. Goku got up and went to the pilot and asked how long till they made their destination. “Not for a few more hours, sir!”

He sighed. “Man, it's going to be boring” he sat back down and sparred a glance at Silver. “Any ideas?” he had his arms behind his head.

The male tensed. Oh, he had ideas, most of them involved the two of naked, their hard muscled bodies writhing in joyous pleasure, hot sweaty sexy, PLEASURE! He trembled. “I uh we can spar, or perhaps prep for the mission.”

“Hmm we could do that, but when we go at it we could disturb the plane, it'd be fun but we could have a different kind of fun...” Goku's hand found it's way into Silver's crotch and the redhead gasped. His gasp turned into a moan as Goku fondled him. “So hard!”

“I uh...this isn't...” he stammered, his cock pulsing from Kakarot’s touch. He thought he was gonna blow quick.

“Don't hide it, I could smell your arousal in my room,” he rubbed his bulge and the redhead moaned. “I can smell you,” he licked the shell of the man’s ear. Goku's eyes were so warm and lustful. It made Silver shudder, his arousal went into overdrive. “Do you want this?” he guided Silver’s hand to his crotch, letting him feel his arousal.

“Fuck yes,” he took initiative and kissed Goku. The Saiyan kissed back, his tail uncoiled and began to aid in teasing, the furry appendage fondled his crotch, letting his hands roam Silver’s body. From his sexy abs to his beefy pecs, his thumbs brushing over his perky nips. His tail continued to tease the man’s crotch, caressing the bulge.

Silver hated to admit it, he had his nips played with before, sucked on and teased them in his own time. Not enough to make them extra sensitive but the sensation was there. As Kakarot rubbed his nipples it made his body shudder, the fingers slowly found his pert buds, teasing them and rubbing them, giving them a pinch. “Ohh fuck!”

Kakarot’s tail was strange but not unwelcomed as it slipped into his pants and found his aching erection. The grip was firm and the fur so soft, it felt damn good. His cock pulsed as it caressed his fat cock. ‘Oh damn!’ some of the men always talked about having fun with furry males, how they had tricks no one else could, like great sex combined with hugging something fluffy.

His tail squeezed him and pumped him, it was so flexible and so strong! He was leaking so much, his body was heating up, to the point he was becoming uncomfortable in his clothes. Silver panted and moaned, but Goku was quickly to seal his lips in a kiss.

With his lips parted Kakarot dominated the kiss, deepening it, and adding some more spice to his pleasure. Bulma had explained to him what kissing was when he was staying with her, a movie came on and he saw it. Roshi covered a lot of perverted things, but Bulma gave him a lesson in romance. ‘He’s a good kisser!’

Silver’s eyes closed in pleasure and he began to kiss back. He felt his release building higher and higher, but before he could make a mess, Goku stopped. “Let’s get comfortable.”

“Yes please,” Kakarot stripped Silver, removing his clothes like a monkey peeling a banana. Silver found himself naked in less than a minute. His fat 7 incher was throbbing like crazy.

Goku gazed at him with lustful intent as he removed his clothes. “So hot!” he said out loud. Kakarot chuckled.

“You are not so bad yourself, you got a nice piece there.” his tail coiled around his dick again.

“You are one to talk...ohh fuck!” Kakarot’s dick was standing at his full erect size of 15 inches. He was so huge, long, hard, and heavy! Silver gulped as his hole throbbed at the sight of the monster of a cock. ‘Can I take something so big?’

“Don’t worry, it’ll fit, I’m gonna take good care of you, are you sure you want to continue?”

“Hell yeah, I’ve always wanted to join the mile high club!” Kakarot raised a brow. “It’s nothing, come fuck me!”

Kakarot pounced onto Silver.

“Ohhh General...ohhh fuck...ohh!”

“You like that?”

“I love it, oh kami fuck!”

“Mmmm!”

“Ahh ah ahahhhh ahh ahh ahh ahhhhh!”

“Oh yeah!”

“General!”

“Say my name!”

“Goku...Goku...Goku!” he howled.

Kakarot chuckled.

The pilots and soldiers up front were having a serious nosebleed problem, and it wasn’t because of the altitude. The sexy noises echoed in the ship they were in, even when the noises were muffled it was a sign Kakarot was kissing Silver breathless. That didn’t stop the naughty noises, the sounds of sucking, the noises of eating out, the sound of skin striking skin.

Kakarot took his time with the foreplay, playing with his ki, to drive Silver wild. The men could hear it when Silver came, his seed pelting the metal floor like rain. Kakarot was making a mess of Silver, from the noses alone they could tell Silver had been milked of four orgasms before Kakarot even penetrated him. They could only imagine what was going on back there, none daring to even peek.

Especially with the lustful growls that came from Kakarot, the thrusts were so strong it sounded like a thunderclap. Skin striking skin, the heated noise as Kakarot’s cock plundered a wet hole. They could have had no idea Kakarot’s size, or the way it plundered Silver’s insides, and if not for Kakarot’s training and him tapping into his ki, he might have broken.

They couldn’t see his abs bulge as the Saiyan's massive dick plundered him, his abs bulging as Kakarot buried his full length inside, his ass gaping around his girth. They couldn’t see Silver’s plump muscled ass ripple and jiggle with every thrust, or see Kakarot’s tail playfully groping his balls. Every thrust making his cock slap his abs, the friction spreading through Silver like a heatwave.

His skin was flushed and he was drooling as he took the warrior’s cock. No one has ever heard Silver sound so hot and lustful, the heated moans escaping his lips were primal, raw, and making every guy in earshot wanting to cream themselves.

Sex with Kakarot was even better than Silver dreamed, the foreplay went on and on, he was so high on pleasure and his ass was so slicked up with pre-cum and saliva when he got penetrated he barely felt any pain. A small burn from the stretch, but one orgasm later it melted away.

Not only was he big, he knew how to use it. Every technique, every movement was for Silver’s pleasure, even when he was taken. He was claimed slow and deep, Kakarot’s pace increasing with speed and power, and as Kakarot’s release built up his thrusts became wilder.

As his climax neared the end, and Silver had over three anal orgasms, his tail reached around and began pumping the man off. Their climaxes came in sync, Silver’s climax hitting him and his seed pelting the ground beneath him, joining the sizable puddle beneath him.

His inner walls squeezed Goku as his cock swelled with his climax. A strong surge of cum, flooded Silver’s insides, pelting his sweet spot before surging forth and flooding his belly. Kakarot roared and his ki flared, the soldiers couldn’t take it the roar or the ki flare, they came in their pants. Thankfully the pilots were spared, the autopilot helped.

Silver was worn out, but the Saiyan semen he was pumped full of would help him recover. His power would get a boost certainly and his body would grow more durable. Next time he might not even get fucked unconscious, and there would be the next time. Kakarot marked Silver as his.

He was still hard, but it was his first time and his Saiyan blood was pumping. He felt exhilarated, like after a good fight. His ki and Silver’s had melded beautifully in the climax, it was powerful, intimate, glorious! ‘So this was sex, I like it!’ he purred and nuzzled Silver.

Kakarot wasn’t stupid, he couldn’t just fuck anyone, one would need to have tapped into the ki to handle his size. His Saiyan biology would help his partners after that, Saiyan semen was quite strong, and when the body absorbed it or digested it had some positive effects. He had an extra plan now, he’d have to run it by Silver of course, but he was sure the man would agree. ‘What did Master Roshi call it...oh yeah...a harem!’ he grinned and cuddled with Silver, his dick buried deep in the man, his semen ballooning his belly.

This flight was certainly interesting and enjoyable.

To be continued...The Bandit of the Dessert

While in the search of another dragon ball the red ribbon army enters Yamcha’s territory. He tries to steal from them but he’s about to run into more trouble than he could expect.


End file.
